


Flesh Is Weak

by LeighhVanMonroeXx



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Begging, Bondage and Discipline, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki's Lips Sewn Shut, Oral Sex, Persuasion - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sympathy, Violence, Violent Sex, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighhVanMonroeXx/pseuds/LeighhVanMonroeXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin has hired you to torture Loki for all eternity. You're good at your job, focused and merciless, but you're no match for the charms and cunning of the Silver Tongued God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is What They Sent?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> ~So this is the first fanfic I've ever written, so please be nice but also be honest! Review mean love!

Loki sat on the floor in the icy cold chamber with his arms restrained above his head. The metal shackles were far too tight and were cutting into his wrists, making the already existing wounds raw with each movement. The idiotic contraption which S.H.I.E.L.D had put over his mouth was becoming even more irritable as the days went by, only taken off when Odin’s hired chamber masters came to make him scream. From what Loki had figured, a new one came every third day since he had arrived, making today that day. The other days Loki was left in solitary confinement with not even Thor to offer comforting and meaningless words to him. Not even Sigyn.   
Loki struggled against his bonds again, attempting to make them slightly looser but there was no such hope, especially since Odin had removed his powers, which apparently wasn’t enough punishment. Instead, Odin had chosen to let him rot in the chamber and be beaten senseless when it suited him. Ignoring the violent stinging in his wrists, Loki continued to twist them against the metal bonds, making some form of effort to resist his punishment, he only fell silent and stopped when he heard the heavy chamber doors being opened. He looked up, the light burning his eyes slightly.  
You walked into the chamber with your head raised, keeping close watch on Loki as the guards shut the doors behind you. You say a spell quickly and the muzzle around Loki’s arrogant mouth falls to the floor with a sharp clang. Loki immediately made several malicious comments to you but you just ignored them, laying your sheath of knives and swords down on the stone in front of him, carefully choosing which of the blades to use first.  
“This is what they sent to torture me? Some repugnant maiden with a set of knives?” Loki’s words were dripping thick with sarcasm, the end sentence resulting in arrogant cackling. You just smirked lightly at his comment, focusing on the job you were sent to do by Odin. You ran your fingertips over the shining metallic blades, the temperature sending chills down your spine. Eventually, you pulled one of the knives out. It wasn’t the biggest, nor was it the smallest but God it was the sharpest. You returned to your feet, blade in hand and examined Loki for a moment with your head tilted slightly to the side.   
“Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to do what you were employed to do?” Loki spat, that smirk still lingered on his delicious lips.   
“All good things to those who wait.” You replied as you circled Loki’s dangling body. Oh how degrading it must have been for him: powerless and chained up like a little play thing. The previous aggressor had left Loki’s shirt off, which made you smile. This way you’d be able to see your own handiwork above all of the others before you. The god’s porcelain skin is covered with various wounds, some healed, some still healing and several dark coloured bruises. You smirked at the thought of putting your own marks upon that delicate canvas.   
“Well my patience is wearing thin. This is exactly why you should never send a woman to do a man’s job.” Loki snarled. A small scoff escaped your lips and you raised your eyes from the floor. You pressed your hands onto his shoulders and push roughly downwards, making Loki gasp out in pain as the flesh beneath the shackles ripped even more.   
“I want to have my fun with you. You are the most hated creature in this and every other dimension and I intend to make you pay in blood and tears.” You growled into his ear before you released your weight from his shoulders. His laughter filled the room.   
“Well I shall relish every moment of the pain you inflict upon me.” He nearly growled the last words as he watched you walk back to his front. You ignored the comment and instead pressed the blade into the soft flesh under his collarbone, blood rising and spilling down his chest as you dragged the blade to the centre before repeating this on the opposite side. You looked up to see the expression in his face. His expression signified that he was in pain but the rather obscene noises escaping from his lips said otherwise. Instead they suggested some kind of sick pleasure. This just encouraged you to make it much harder for him. Taking the knife in both hands you stab the blade into the top of his chest, directly in the middle of where the collarbone slashes met. Loki let out some twisted groan of masochistic pleasure, his eyes shutting tightly. Somehow this made you smile and you dragged the knife down this chest, not deep enough to cause death by severe blood loss but deep enough to cause the right amount of blood loss to satisfy your growing blood lust. You dropped the knife to the floor and stepped back to admire your work. Your lips twisted into a malevolent grin as you watched the blood spilling from the wounds and forming a puddle at the god’s feet. Beautiful.   
“Is that honestly the best you can do?” Loki laughed suddenly. Was he actually being serious? By now anyone else receiving this treatment would be withering and begging you to stop. But not Loki, he appeared to be enjoying this. Then again, Loki did not need his powers to trick and manipulate. This could all have been some sick plan of his. Well then. I’ll just have to try harder.   
“Why don’t you let me out of these chains and we can have some real fun?” Loki growled the final two words. Was he joking?   
“No I think I like it this way, with you unable to do anything to defend yourself. Just dangling there like some common rag doll begging his master to hurt him again.” That smirk crept back onto your lips as you bent down and picked up one of the smaller blades.   
“Oh how predictable! Not only do you refuse to release me, you go for the smaller weapon. Tell me dear just how afraid of me you really are?” now he was just taunting and teasing you. And yet something inside you wanted to release him from his chains. You scoffed and laughed at his comment but didn’t respond. Instead you just walked up behind him and stuck the small knife into Loki’s back. The blade was the perfect length; big enough to cause searing pain, yet small enough to cause no serious damage. You looked into Loki’s eyes. They expressed a clear amount of pain, but again, his noises made it appear as though he was generally enjoying this experience. He went weak at his knees, barely able to stand on his own accord as you twisted the blade around. You pulled the blade from his lower back and repositioned it further up, just below his shoulder blade, repeating the process of stabbing and twisting. By now Loki was barely standing. You whispered a spell and his shackles opened. They forced Loki to drop to the cold floor.   
“Now, let the real fun begin.” You sneered before kicking him in the stomach. He rolled onto his back hesitantly, the fresh wounds causing him too much pain. You walked back to you sheath and pulled out you sword. It was silver and decorated with many dazzling emeralds. You stabbed it into a cracked stone directly next to Loki’s head. He looked at his reflection in the blade, then at you. You were kneeling next to him with your hands resting on the sword’s handle.   
“Think of all the fun I could have with this blade. I could kill you in mere seconds but that would be too easy and too messy.” You gave Loki a smug smile before returning to your feet, pulling the blade out and taking it back to the sheath. Clearly you were teasing him now.   
“Yes, you wouldn’t want to stain the lovely green dress now would you?” his comment was a mixture of pure, agonizing pain and sarcasm. Loki staggered to his feet; he rubbed his raw wrists trying to ease the pain. Before you knew it, Loki had sprung forward and slammed you into the wall, the side of your face smashing against the cold stone. He twisted your arm behind your back, holding it in place. How could you have been so stupid as to release him from his bonds? He pushed your hair behind your ear and whispered.  
“So why don’t we just remove it?” His voice was full of arrogance with a hint of aggression. You knew exactly what Loki had in mind now and wasted little time in kicking him in the shin. He immediately let go of you and you grabbed your sword, pointing it directly at his chest as you backed him against the wall. His laugh echoed off the walls of the chamber. He pressed his hands against the wall behind him to keep himself steady.   
“Surely mutilating me wasn’t your only intention for this evening? Because I just loved it. And now, I need a little something more.” With every word stepped closer to you, his words filled with desire, the blade dug into his chest, not piercing the skin however, forcing you to step backwards. Was he seriously trying to seduce you? Surely not after the torture you had just put him through. Any other person, god or mortal would be trying to get as far away from you as physically possible.   
“Is something wrong dear? Or do you still need a bit more convincing?” Loki grabbed the blade and pulled it to his side, allowing it to slip under his arm as he pulled it and you closer to him. Your hand immediately pressed against his bare chest, stopping him from pulling you any closer. He had now released the blade and had a tight grip on your hand which was holding the handle of the sword with impressive constriction. His other hand was resting on your waist.   
“Let go of the sword.” He demanded softly, tightening his grip on your hand until you had to release your grip. The sword fell to the floor and made a loud clanging noise. He smiled conceitedly as you let out a rather irritated and rather cautious breath. He promptly lowered his head, dragging his lips over the soft skin of your neck. You drew in a sharp breath, not expecting that at all. How had he managed to do this to you? You should have been pushing him away by now, refusing his advanced but somehow you couldn’t. There was something about him, something about that arrogant gleam in his eyes that captivated you and held you in place. His hands began to run over your back, his fingers left goose bumps in their tracks, even through the material of your dress. You tried to muster up words, anything to make him stop but they just died in your throat as you felt your corset becoming looser and looser until the material was removed from your body and discarded across the chamber.   
“You won’t be needing that anymore.” His words rolled off his devilish tongue smooth as silk and lingered in your ear for a moment before he pulled you even closer to him. Your mind was completely blank of everything except for the remaining thought of Loki. Nothing else was inside your mind except for him. He had infiltrated your thoughts and replaced them with the burning desire for him. In the heat of the moment, you hadn’t even noticed him pick up your sword let alone stop what he was doing and move. Within minutes your dress was cut from your body, pooling at your feet like an emerald pond. You also hadn’t noticed him remove the rest of his clothing. The sight of him in front of you made the heat inside you flare up much more violent than earlier. Loki grinned at your reaction and dropped the sword before closing the space between you again. You shuddered as he ran his tongue over your neck. You could feel his smirk against your skin, the idea of him doing this made you feel extremely sick. And yet another part of you wanted this more than anything.  
“Kneel for me.” he demanded, determination shining through his narrowed eyes. You had lost control of your actions and didn’t know what you were doing as you nodded and knelt before him, your eyes fixed on his. The god ran a bloodied hand gently through your hair before changing his mind and forcefully tugging you forward, a small whimper escaped your still trembling lips. Something in your mind was now making you believe you actually wanted this. Even without his powers Loki was still able to trick you into getting what he wanted. Loki’s unoccupied hand slid teasingly up and down his length, resulting in a hushed moan. You wanted this. You needed this.   
“Please...” your voice sounded broken and pathetic, filled with want and impatience. He was provoking you. Loki smirked at your dismal plea and ensured his eyes remained locked to yours. He tugged you forward again, this time with more force, before he pressed forward into your waiting mouth. You opened up further to accommodate, refusing to remove your eyes from his.   
“Is it all too much?” he laughed as he slowly slid himself in deeper. You refrained from making a sound again; but Loki felt so good and feeling his body’s best restraints to fuck your throat raw was more than too much. You reached your hands up, lightly digging your nails into his thighs before violently raking them downwards, enjoying the familiar sound of tearing flesh. You heard Loki suck in a deep sharp breath before letting out a satisfied groan. You naturally expected some snide, arrogant comment but this time it seemed you were the one causing a loss for words. Loki tilted his head back, eye closing in pleasure, pushing as deep as physically possible before pulling out. He continuously repeated to motion until he was nearly pressing against the back of your throat. You swirled your tongue around his pulsating length, determined to break him. His moaning became much more frequent, satisfaction building with every breath. Loki suddenly grabbed another handful of your hair and forced his cock as deep into your throat as possible, giving you the ‘pleasure’ of swallowing hard before hyperventilating. After you caught your breath you looked back up at Loki, pure lust filled his eyes. Then your eyes caught sight of the long abdominal wound you had carved beautifully earlier, it was still glimmering with Loki’s blood. You pushed yourself upwards and began gliding your tongue up the wound, tasting the god’s sweet blood. Loud masochistic moans of pleasure escaped his lips as you continued guiding your tongue up the wound until you were back on your feet. You moved onto his collarbone slashes, Loki’s moans increased.  
“You didn’t think I was going to let you have all the fun now did you?” you whispered into his ear before you caught his lobe between your teeth, biting lightly. You heard him snicker slightly but you were passed caring now. You hated this creature to the core but you just couldn’t resist him. Your desire built with every single moment. Loki suddenly yanked you away from his neck by your hair, forcing you to make eye contact with him again.  
“You want me to show you fun? Thank I’ll show you fun!” his last few words came out as a very threatening growl before he pushed you back against the stone wall. You were clearly never going to get the upper hand in this situation. Loki was too fast, almost as if he knew everything you were planning to do, everything you wanted from him. He pressed his body close against yours, so close he could feel your heart pounding in your chest clearly. Loki ran his hand down your chest, your heartbeat increased even more when he reached your stomach. He stopped suddenly.  
“You know something dear? I think you’re enjoying this slightly more than you think.” That smirk again. Every single time you saw that smirk you wanted to punch it clean off his face; or in recent time taste his delicious lips. You stopped yourself turning a light shade of pink and tried to brush off his comment until a loud gasp escaped from your lips when Loki pushed two of his digits inside your core without any care or warning.   
“Hmm, seems I was correct.” He moaned against your neck. Loki ran his teeth over your neck, occasionally pecking at the skin, which along with his violent thrusts made you moan louder in pure ecstasy. You raised your leg slightly, giving Loki better access as he pressed you tighter against the wall. Your nails dug deep into his shoulders, trying to keep yourself stood upright. You could feel your climax building as you got wetter and wetter and Loki knew this too. He quickly removed his fingers from you, running them over your torso. He wouldn’t even give you the satisfaction of your own release.  
“You honestly didn’t think I was going to let you finish that early did you?” he laughed slightly, his lips lingering over yours, refusing to touch them.   
“Turn around.” He commanded. It was exactly as you thought. Loki didn’t want to look at you as he fucked you. To Loki, this was a completely meaningless fuck; a bit of fun. But you wouldn’t stop him. You couldn’t stop him. Right now you’d much rather have this moment than not have it at all. You complied and turned yourself around, pressing your chest against the cold stone, hand resting on the wall either side of your head. He grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to him, spreading your legs further apart with his foot when you were in his desired position. You risked glancing around to take one final look at him before he violated you. He looked back at you with darkness in his eyes.  
“I want this to hurt you.” He snarled at you before he pushed his full length remorselessly inside you and without any warning at all. You immediately cried out in pain, your nails clawing against the wall. Loki grinned at your pain and began relentlessly pounding himself into you, harder each time. He was truly a man of his word.   
You screamed.  
Only this one wasn’t entirely out of pain.   
Your hands moved further up the wall in a mad attempt to give yourself more support as Loki’s unrelenting thrusting was causing you to go completely weak at the knees but as soon as you moved them the hands that had been holding your hips firmly grabbed your hands in his and held them against your back. You now had no way of keeping yourself upright. You whimpered again as Loki leant over to bite your shoulder hard.   
“Oh...Fuck...Loki...Harder!” you felt ashamed when you found yourself screaming as he brushed against that place inside you and made you see stars. You were finally starting to feel the pleasure above the pain and clenched tightly around Loki, forcing a loud moan out from behind you. Loki smirked and complied, using the hand which wasn’t pinning your arms behind your back to grab your throat, roughly pulling you up. He rested his chin on your shoulder and pressed his lips to your ear. You gasped in pain at the sudden force.   
“You belong to me...only me,” his voice was low in your ear “Do you understand?”   
“Yes...” you moaned with a slight sob. As soon as you answered he threw your head forward and continued his domination and violation of you. This time he was much harder. Much harder and much faster. Your screaming amplified again, louder than ever as Loki approached his climax. With one final thrust, Loki was sent over the edge, exploding inside you. Neither of you had enough strength to stand anymore. Loki slowly pulled himself out of you with a slight shiver before dropping to the floor, drained of all energy. You were unable to look at him as you moved to gather what was left of your dress. A few words later your dress was repaired and you slipped it on with no words, and Loki watching you the entire time. You picked up your sheath and headed for the door, calling for the guards to open them as you did.  
“Same time three days?” he asked with a conceited grin. You paused and took a deep breath before walking out of the chamber. Hopefully for good.


	2. Too Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sent back to finish what you started.

Loki was dangling in that cold chamber for yet another day. The shackles around his wrists seemed tighter than ever before and were causing his wrists much more irritation. He had found that he had given up struggling against them; he was never getting free. Thankfully, after his encounter with his latest torturer a few days earlier, he had been re-clothed. Well, re-clothed in a sense, he was still topless in order to give each person better access to him. Loki remembered the last torturer very well indeed: male, very strong and rather fat with glaring black eyes and little hair. He had really packed the punch as it were that day. There was so much blood that day Loki swore he was going to die of blood loss. Then he remembered that dreaded charm Odin had placed on him that no matter how much pain was inflicted, however close he came to death he would not die. Another harsh yet ingenious aspect of the punishment set by Odin.   
You walked down the too familiar hallway towards the chamber where Loki was still being held. Apparently, Odin had greatly admired the job you did on Loki and wanted you to do it all over again. This time you swore you would not fall for his trickery or release his chains. This time you would do only what you had been sent to do. You were completely focused on the very dark task Odin had sent you to do. Today was the day all of Asgard would remember as the day Loki, The God of Mischief uttered his final words. You reached the doors of his chamber and the guards opened the heavy oak doors, revealing Loki hanging in the centre of the room exactly how you had found him the first time. His head was hanging down until he was sure the doors were fully opened. He looked upwards and smirked maliciously when he recognised who you were. You stepped inside, your face expressionless and the doors shut loudly behind you.  
“Well would you believe that? Back for round two I see.” Sarcasm dripped thick from his lips like honey. You didn’t respond you simply lay your sheath onto the floor as you did last time, placing a slightly smaller one next to it. You picked up the sharpest knife in the set and walked over to Loki.  
“No words to offer? And after everything we have been through. I must tell you dear I’m slightly crushed.” He was trying to play you again, make you feel sorry for him but it wouldn’t work this time. You placed your hand on Loki’s shoulder and plunged the knife into his stomach without any warning at all. Loki growled in pain and crippled slightly over, the chains restricting his movements. You roughly pulled the blade out and watched the once shining metal drip heavy with the crimson liquid before looking at the fresh wound which was pumping out rivers of blood. Loki made some supercilious comment towards you but you dismissed it like the one before and repeated the action slightly higher up from the previous incision.   
“I’m not here to play trickster. I’m here to do my job.” There was no emotion in your voice, just flat seriousness. A small laugh escaped Loki’s mouth.  
“I believe you said something similar to that last time and remember where that got you?” he was taunting you again. He took a few deep breathes, trying to force his way through the agonizing pain you were inflicting upon him.  
“Not this time. Your devilish mouth tricked me one time and I assure you it will not happen again.” You removed the blade again, twisting it inside Loki upon exiting. He choked out in pain, confirming that you meant what you said. He knew it would be much harder to get around you this time if this was your mindset. Taking the blade tightly in your hand, you created a deep diagonal slash across the god’s bicep before creating one of slightly longer length over it in the opposite direction. The cross shaped wound bled deeply. From what you could tell, whereas the deep injuries caused more pain, the shallow ones caused more discomfort and were more fractious. These would be the wounds to cause Loki more grievances. Upon this discovery you began recklessly and randomly slashing at Loki’s torso, enjoying the sight of the deep red liquid spilling over his body, revelling in the noises Loki was making. Some of them sounded like pure agony and some sounded as if he was in pure ecstasy. You stood back to admire your handiwork and to appreciate the sight of the dark scarlet puddle forming below Loki’s dangling body. You moved around behind Loki and examined his scars, easily recognizing the ones you had inflicted several days earlier. You grinned when you remember how much pain you had caused him. You ran the tip of the knife over one of his scars, teasing him, before you stabbed it deep inside him, throwing your head back when he cried out in agony. You watched intently as the blood began leaking out the wound around the blade, enjoying the sight of it dripping down and splashing into the existing blood puddle. You yanked the blade out and stabbed it back into another scar, reopening another wound. After reopening several more old wounds you walked away from his body.  
“This was not all Odin sent me to do.” You eventually said as you put your knife back into your sheath. You glanced across at the smaller black sheath next to this one and ran your fingers over it. It felt like silk beneath your finger tips.   
“Oh pray tell! Will you not give me the honour of telling me what exactly he sent you to do? I shall look forward to this.” Loki snarled the last sentence almost like some demonic creature beyond the Bifrost. You remained silent a short while longer, staring at the small items in the black sheath. You carefully lifted them in your hands and used the dim candle lights in the room to help you focus. You turned back to Loki. A small, sharp needle glistened between your fingers. Loki’s eyes filled with an emotion you had never seen him express before: pure mortal fear. But that was short lived. Loki quickly swallowed his fear before looking back at you with daggers in his eyes.  
“So you were sent here to sew my lips shut, ensuring I could never use them to tell another lie as long as I shall live.” Loki growled the words. It was almost as if someone had told him. Then again, he was smart enough to figure it out. Anyone could have figured it out.   
“Be grateful, he could have ordered me to remove your tongue.” You responded as you moved over to him. You thought to yourself for a moment and concluded you would have preferred that option. Quicker with more blood was always the better choice and that way there was no chance of him ever speaking again. Simply sewing his lips shut was not permanent enough. The stitches could easily be undone or if Loki was willing to cause himself extreme pain and put in enough strength he could have broken them himself. By now you were stood right in front of Loki, so close that every time he inhaled his chest brushed against yours. The needle reflected in Loki’s hypnotic eyes. He looked directly into your eyes. There was something about them that was different; they looked almost as if he wanted to plead with you not to do the deed you were ordered to do. But he would never say anything. He was simply too proud. You almost felt pity for him. Almost.   
“Then would you deny me my last audible request?” his voice was unusually soft. You raised your eyebrow, waiting for an answer. You could only imagine what the god’s final request could be. It would probably be something predictable like being released from his chains or something along those lines.   
“Allow me to show you that my mouth can provide pleasure.” Your eye widened. It was happening all over again. Loki was trying to get inside your head again, remove all thought of anything but him. You looked back up to his face and his expression sent chills throughout your body. His expression was a violent mixture of want, anger and lust. His eyes burnt with desire for you, just like last time. You caught sight of his lips and temptation called you to them. Those evil lips which had caused so much trouble, ensnared millions never looked more delicious. Before you could react or even think about reacting, Loki shifted forward and locked his lips to yours in a brutal kiss. You whimpered slightly as he bit your bottom lip, allowing him easy access to the inside of your mouth. Your tongue began battling for dominance against Loki’s but it was a battle you were never going to win. Eventually, you gave in and allowed the god to dominate your mouth. He tasted so good. You ran your hands up his arms and ran your fingers over the cold shackles, twisted the small key on your bracelet into the lock on each. Loki dropped slightly, his hands going for your waist, his nails digging into your skin through your dress. Loki roughly pulled away from you and held you by your arms, a little too tightly. His look darkened.   
“As I recall, you like it rough.” He wasted little time in throwing you over to the wall. You hit it hard and slid down holding your head. When you reopened your eyes Loki was busy shredding your dress with one of your knives. When he was finished and your dress was in rags around your body he grabbed your ankle and pulled you closer to him, your head reconnecting with the floor. You gasped out in sudden pain. He pulled your legs apart and positioned himself between them before crashing his lips against yours again. They were bruised and swollen and easily submitting to Loki’s. This kiss was different than the one before. It was much harsher and rougher, savage even. But you found yourself unable to make him stop, unable to muster the strength to make him stop. The effect Loki had on you was like a drug, and no matter how much you told yourself you were never going to fall for his tricks or let him inside your mind again you knew you would. He ran his hand down the outline of your figure; making you tremble more the lower he travelled.   
“You are so weak. You put on this strong persona and try to convince yourself but deep down you know the truth. You are pathetic.” His snarling comment stung deeply but you brushed it off, letting yourself get lost in the moment of the god of mischief biting and sucking at your neck, making dark red marks where he had been. You bit down hard on your lip when his tongue began swirling around your nipple. The temptation to scream was just too much, even more so when he bit down on the hard nub, hard enough to cause bleeding. You felt him smirk against you when you let out a small squeak between clenched teeth. He knew what he was doing to you, knew he was satisfying your undisclosed desires, causing you unimaginable pleasure. You couldn’t help it anymore. A loud moan escaped from your mouth, echoing off the walls, it made you wonder how the guards hadn’t heard it. Upon hearing your satisfied moan, Loki began sucking hard, driving more moans out of you. By now your body was just begging him for more. When he had finished with your chest, he began pecking his way down your stomach until he reached your pelvis. You shut your eyes tightly and scratched your nails across the stone beneath you when you felt his tongue flicking across your clit. He grew irritated when you refused to make any noises and began flicking his tongue faster but still you refused to make any sounds to satisfy him. That was when he inserted two of his digits inside you. The familiar feeling pushed you to your limit and you had to scream out in bliss. He smirked to himself and began quickly thrusting his in and out of your core, his tongue resuming flicking. Your breathing increased dramatically as his movements did, your body responding to every individual touch. You were still unsure whether or not your body was betraying you. Loki was detested by every living creature in every known dimension including you, but you just couldn’t help but respond to him and love every feeling he gave you.   
“Oh...fuck...!” how you wished something more eloquent and articulate had left your mouth but by now you were close to the edge, your orgasm building quicker and quicker. Loki truly was doing a good job at convincing her otherwise. It had happened all over again. Loki had buried himself deep inside your mind and replaced all your deep and secret thoughts with a lustful and sexual desire for him and only him. Your moan was a higher pitch than any of the others and you bit down on your lip, drawing blood. That moment full of bliss was just about to happen when Loki suddenly stopped, just like last time he was refusing to let this end quickly. He wanted this to go on forever, make you suffer a little more. He crawled up your body and kissed your bruised lips again with aggressive force before nipping at your jaw and neck. He seemed to be an expert at finding all of your sweet spots in a matter of seconds.   
“I am going to force you to change your mind.” Loki growled the two words like a wild animal, biting down on your neck one final time before pushing your legs further apart. He wasted little time before he forced his entire length inside you. You hated yourself for thinking how good he felt second time around but you couldn’t help it. Each violent, dominant thrust just made you long for more. This time, however, he was willing to look at you, although you were convinced it was killing him inside to have to look at you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, locking him into place. He read this as a signal and began thrusting harder. As the pain became more intense, you dug your nails into his shoulders and created tiny cresset moon shapes in the pale skin. He seethed through the pain and continued his violation of you. Your pain was quickly turning to pleasure and you clenched around him, drawing deep, satisfied moans from Loki as he thrust himself deeper inside you. Your screams grew louder and louder as Loki took hold of one of your breasts, squeezing the soft flesh with his palm. When Loki’s moans grew louder and more frequent, you knew he was close to his orgasm. You clenched tighter around him and bucked your hips faster, forcing him to come quicker. You both screamed out in pure ecstasy as Loki reached his orgasm, unleashing himself inside you. He dropped himself down onto you and kissed you again, softer this time, with slightly more passion. He rolled to the side, the cold stone cooling his back. You stood up and fixed your dress with the same spell as last time, slipping it over your head.   
“Stand up.” Your voice was barely above a whisper, you were still worn out. Loki looked at you with a hint of confusion in his eye. He eventually complied and stood in front of you. He let out a shocked gasp as his hands were quickly and suddenly bound into the shackles again. You turned away from him and removed the needle from the sheath along with some black thread. You turned back to Loki and jumped slightly when you saw him. His look had completely darkened and he looked as if he wanted to kill you.   
“You abhorrent, worthless whore.” He spat at you. You brushed off the comment as he continued with his and approached him with the needle. You held his face with one hand and began to stitch his lips together. He was refusing to give you the satisfaction of his screams as the blood filled his mouth. You felt a tear fall from your eyes as you finished the stitching. Loki snarled at you through the stitches. You turned from him and picked up your sheath to leave the room, when you glanced back at him his look was still the same. His eyes had blackened and were filled with hatred. You turned back and walked out the chamber, feeling no remorse for what you had just done.


	3. Once More, With Feeling.

The silence had been terrifying. For weeks now nobody had made any sound, Loki even began to question if the guards were still outside the chamber door and because of his sewn lips, he couldn’t even make any noise to comfort himself. Nobody had even been in to do the usual torture. The chamber had never felt colder. Loki had noticed that the vast majority of his wounds had healed over and he was left now with a lot of aggressive scars. Even the stitches were beginning to heal, well until Loki tried to open his mouth, then the skin just ripped and bled again. However, Loki had relished the lack of company, finally being free with his own thoughts of that wretched maiden who had silenced him for eternity. How he detested her. The mere thought of seeing her face again made his blood boil.   
Odin had given you strict instructions to stay away from Loki for a while, give him time to recover. Initially, it sounded a rather sympathetic request until you realised it was just so that you could do it all over again. If left for a certain amount of time, Loki would no longer be used to the pain so each newly inflicted wound would cause more hurt. Honestly, you thought it was an ingenious idea from Odin. Today you were allowed to resume your torture of Loki. Your blades had been cleaned and sharpened and your mindset was completely focused on the task ahead. You had been training yourself to resist Loki’s charms for weeks now and you now considered yourself readier than you had ever been. You walked up to the guards and they opened the chamber doors for you. Loki heard the doors opening and looked upwards. He shot you a hateful glare and mumbled some distasteful, harsh comment to you but you didn’t understand with the stitches.   
“I missed you too.” You laughed darkly as you laid out your sheath, the blades shining in the torch light. You selected your favourite and walked over to Loki who was staring daggers at you. Something did not feel right. The silence was enough to drive you wild. You had grown a custom to being verbally abused by the trickster or listening to him screaming or laughing at you. But not now, not after you stitched those delicious lips closed. You couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt in your gut as you looked at the stitches. Then the guilt was gone when you noticed the beauty of them, thought of how all of Asgard now greatly respected you and recognised you as being the one who had silenced the deviant Loki for all eternity. With a dark grin you placed your hand on Loki’s shoulder and plunged the knife into his stomach. Odin’s theory had proved correct. Loki was no longer used to the harsh feeling and so each wound would cause more pain than ever before. The blade had been plunged in so deep that your hand had connected with his body and now you could feel the hot blood spilling from the wound around the blood. The warmth was unusually welcoming. You glanced up in time to see Loki’s eyes shut tightly. He tipped his head back, seething through the pain, unable to scream.   
“If you cannot offer me your screams, at least offer me your tears.” You said as you pulled out the blade and traced the bloodied tip down the side of his face, starting close to the end of his outer eye. He just stared at you again, breathing increased. You knew he was just being stubborn; eventually he would give in, even if it meant shedding a single tear. He would break soon enough. You removed the blade from his face, taking one final look at the small trail of blood you had left in a jagged cresset moon shape down the smooth skin of his face before stabbing the blade into his chest, the metal plunging perfectly between two of the scorned God’s ribs, just below his heart. You twisted the blade around and looked up at Loki. The expression was one of masochistic pleasure; it drove you insane knowing he was actually enjoying this, that no matter how intense a pain you inflicted upon him, he was going to enjoy it. You yanked the blade out, making sure you were still twisting the blade upon exit. You let the knife drop to the floor and replaced your hand upon Loki’s shoulder just as before and you forced your hand into the deep, bloody wound you had just made, keeping your focus on the ever changing emotions in his eyes.   
“I wish you could tell me how it feels,” you paused for a moment, your hand feeling around inside of Loki’s chest “Knowing I am holding your heart in my hand.” You breathed as you felt the organ beating rapidly in your hand. Loki opened his eyes and a small smirk appeared over his silenced lips. If it was not for the spell placed upon the room, even an immortal god such as Loki would have passed out from the pain. Even though Loki’s overall emotion was showing to be suffering, there was a hint of lust and enjoyment deep within. You pulled your hand out, ignoring the blood staining on your hand and picked up your knife again, violently slashing at Loki’s chest. After a few minutes, you gazed at the floor and took in the sight of the ever growing pool of crimson red blood which was spreading out under your feet. You sighed deeply. It did not feel right inflicting pain upon him knowing your would get nothing in return. No screaming, no tears, no begging to stop just dark glares or suffering and lust.   
“This is no fun without your screams.” You said as you returned to your sheath, replacing your current blade with a much smaller blade. You walked back over to Loki and carefully cut the stitches loose, pulling each strand of thread from his lips when you were finished. Loki immediately took a deep breath in then several more. When he was done, he slowly looked back up at you, grinning widely like a Cheshire cat, a few laughs escaping under his breath. You smirked back, replacing your small blade for a much larger blade and walked back over to him.   
“You honestly think I will scream for you?” Loki laughed as you walked behind him. You grinned at his comment. You knew he would refuse to scream but at least you would have the knowledge that you were causing him unimaginable hurt. You took the blade in both hands and stabbed it through Loki’s back, with so much force it pushed through and out his front.   
“Oh you really are pathetic. I have experienced more pain from the smallest paper cut.” He snarled arrogantly. You ignored his comment and took it as a challenge. You tore the blade out before stabbing it in again. Again, Loki just laughed and made some harsh comment towards you, criticising you techniques and character. You pulled the blade out again, dropping it to the floor again. You walked back to face him.  
“Are you quite done with the foreplay?” Loki smirked weakly as he noticed you staring at him. You knew you were. You noticed how limp he had become and how much he was struggling to stand, he even sounded much weaker. You grinned and unlocked Loki’s shackles. He dropped to the floor, landing directly in the scarlet puddle. He lay there motionless for a moment before he attempted to push himself to his feet. Noticing him struggling, you walked over to help him up. Nothing could have prepared you for what happened next. Loki sprung up and grabbed you tightly by your wrists. You struggled; trying to escape Loki’s clutches but it was no good. No matter how much blood he lost he was still stronger than you somehow. Eventually, he managed to snap your wrists into the shackles; they immediately tightened around your wrists, rubbing them raw. You began saying spells in order to escape but stopped abruptly when you heard Loki cackling.   
“Remember dear, those shackles were made to resist even the strongest magic.” You immediately noticed that Loki was examining the knives and swords in your sheath, he had healed his wounds as well and although he now had the ability, he chose to remain shirtless, wearing nothing but his black, leather pants. You narrowed your eyes, realising how you always managed to fall for his tricks. He walked slowly over to you, closely examining the blade he had selected. It was about 6 inches and extremely sharp.   
“Now does this not seem more fitting? You, defenceless in chains and myself the one wielding the blade.” He slashed through your dress, occasionally catching your skin, forcing you to whimper weakly. Loki took the time to examine your now naked body which was now covered in faint goose bumps. There was not a single scar upon your satin soft skin, an idol of perfection. Loki ran his hand over your chest, enjoying the feeling of you shivering beneath his touch.   
“Now it will be you to experience all the types of pain you inflicted upon me. I will make you scream so loud you pierce you own ear drums; I will make you shed over a million tears. I will make you suffer for every individual wound you inflicted upon me.” There was only hatred in Loki’s voice. Loki detested you and he would see how close he could get to killing you. With an eerily sweet grin, he plunged the blade deep into your stomach. You immediately let out an agonising scream, loud enough for the Frost Giants in Jotunheim to hear. He twisted the blade several times before removing it.   
“It seems such a shame to harm such a beautiful body.” Loki whispered. You could not, however, tell if he was being serious or if he was just mocking you. But before you could think anymore he plunged the blade in between your ribs on a sideways angle, similar to your earlier actions. He left it for a moment, taking in the pained expression in your dying eyes before carving it across slightly. The sound of tearing flesh would usually be music to your ears, but knowing that it was your own flesh made it grotesque. Loki removed the knife and slotted it into one of the shackles, allowing it to slash your wrist. He then looked back at you, taking a moment to wipe the tears from your eyes. Loki then forced his hand into the wound, an exact replication of your actions to him earlier. His hand fumbled around for a moment before he found what it was looking for. Loki pressed himself close against you.  
“Now you can be the one to tell me...how it feels to have your heart in my hand.” He squeezed slightly around the beating organ; drawing more screams and sobs from you.   
“This would really take an entirely new meaning to the saying ‘heartbreaker’ now wouldn’t it?” Loki laughed harshly as he squeezed tighter. You felt the tears flowing down your face as his hand constricted around your heart one final time before he pulled his hand out of the wound, rubbing the blood over your body. The god reached up and pulled the knife forcefully from the shackles, a trickle of blood escaping. Loki wasted little time in stabbing the blade into your back, your body thrusting forward onto his as you felt the blood flowing down your back and down your legs. You had never experienced pain this intense in your life. This was torture through and through.   
“Do you know what the really pathetic thing on your behalf is?” you looked up at him slowly “You felt something for me. Every single time you fell into my mind traps you enjoyed each degrading moment of it. And it sickens you does it not? Knowing that you gave into those forbidden temptations, which only I could fulfil those undisclosed desires trapped within yourself. You crave subjugation, you crave me.” Loki’s smirk seemed bigger and deadlier than ever. You dropped your head in shame and disgust, knowing that everything Loki had just said was correct. Loki’s hand connected to your cheek, causing you to gasp. He caught your chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced you to look at him.  
“Do not look away from me!” Loki roared “I want you to look me in the eye when I take everything away from you, when I cause you unspeakable pain. I want to witness every single emotion you experience when I violate you.” The last sentence sounded malicious and full of promise. A look of terror flooded your eyes as you saw the blade shift in Loki’s hand. He began to randomly slash at your skin causing a powerful stinging to take over. You knew that Loki wanted this to hurt you. This was payback for everything you had done to him, and punishment for everything everyone else had inflicted upon him. You would pay for everything with your mind, body and even your soul. Loki stopped for a moment, taking in the sight of your mangled and bloodied body before him. Again, he ran his hands over your torso, irritating the wounds and spreading the blood over your skin, creating some macabre piece of art on the destroyed canvas. He looked almost blissful when he saw the tears staining your face. Loki then turned away from you, walking back to the sheath, switching this blade for a smaller one. On his return, he twisted it in front of your face, tormenting you further before running the tip down your neck and up your collarbone. He let the blade dig into your skin and then he continued to drag it down before doing the same on the opposite side, the wounds meeting in the middle, you screamed throughout, making Loki chuckle darkly. You felt his tongue over the wound, running it upwards, tasting your blood to the full extent. You whimpered quietly, feeling some sick pleasure in what was happening. Loki dropped the knife, sending it to the stone floor with a slight clattering sound, his hands now free to travel over your body. You trembled at his touch, knowing what he was capable of. Your body was stinging violently and you were feeling weak, so weak you barely had the energy to stand up anymore. If it were not for the shackles holding you up, you would have dropped to the floor defeated. You whimpered louder and tried to struggle when you felt his hand cup your groin.   
“Struggle all you want, you cannot go anywhere dear.” Loki said flatly as he pressed his lips to your neck, biting down hard enough to draw blood. You beg to sob again, resisting the strong urge to moan in pleasure. His lips travelled up to your ear.  
“Now, I am about to release you from the chains...if you try anything, you will go straight back in them. Do you understand?” he whispered. You gave a weak nod, making Loki grin a little. His hands reached up to the shackles, inside you sighed with relief that he had stopped touching you as he unlocked your restraints. You dropped to the floor and sighed deeply. You had never felt so weak in your entire life, even after the countless battles you had never felt this exhausted. Your relief was short lived as Loki grabbed a tight fistful of your hair and pulled you onto your knees, you kept your eyes on the floor. You had been in this position before: on your knees in front of Loki. But last time you were practically begging for him. This time you wanted nothing to do with him. You tried to mumble some word to make him stop but your throat was dry from screaming. When you looked back up, Loki was completely naked above you.   
“Do not make me ask you girl.” Loki snarled. You didn’t move, instead you looked back to the floor. Loki clearly was in no mood for you to be acting like this. He grabbed your hair again and when you went to gasp out, he forced his full length down your throat, his head rolling back as he enjoyed the feeling of you gagging for air. He began thrusting in and out of your mouth, again resisting the temptation to fuck your throat raw. You quickly became used to his rhythm, running your tongue over his length, hoping that pleasing him would be quick and you would be able to leave. Loki sped up again, you pressed your hands to his thighs to steady yourself as he pushed your head forward, forcing you to take the full extent of his length. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he released himself down your throat, discarding you to the floor when he was finished. You lay there for a moment, coughing and regaining your breath before Loki grabbed your hair, pulling you to your feet. He then locked you back into the shackles, much to your shock.  
“But you said-!” Loki quickly stopped you.  
“I lied. Oh now do not look so shocked.” He laughed slightly at your foolishness before running his hands down the sides of your body. He took a tight grip on your hips and lifted your legs, locking then around his waist. He pulled you closer to him taking one moment to lock eyes with you before he thrust himself inside you. He grinned at the sight of your eyes flooding with pain and lust. He quickly began thrusting inside of you. His look darkened when he realised that you were refusing to moan for him. He took this as a challenge and began force himself deeper inside of you with much harder force than ever before. You could not contain it anymore and you let out a loud moan, followed by an ashamed sob. Despite all this, you found yourself locking your legs tighter around him, ensuring he couldn’t move, and you found yourself tightening around him. And even though you hated yourself, you could not deny it: Loki satisfied you in ways nobody else could. Every movement filled you with a deep sexual thrill that was equal to nothing.   
“Please...harder...” you found yourself begging him. He complied and began pushing himself harder into you, making your moans more frequent and louder. Loki began moaning louder too, you knew he was closer to his orgasm.   
“Scream for me...one. More. Time!” with each word he pounded into you harder, forcing out your screams. As you screamed, Loki dug his nails deep into your hips and reached his peak, spilling himself inside of you with a long groan. He slowly released his grip on your hips, letting your legs drop down limper than before. You dropped your head, tired and defeated. You could not believe this had happened all over again, it was utterly ridiculous. Ridiculous how he managed to burrow inside your mind and how easy it was to trick you each time. You looked back up and your eyes flooded with pure terror. Loki was standing before you fully clothed in his usual attrite, smiling malevolently at you with his sceptre in hand.   
“Well, all that is left for me to say is thank you for everything my dear. I knew from the first time I saw you it would end up like this, I just did not believe it would be so easy to get here.” He walked over to you, noticing the angered look in your eyes “You were so easy to manipulate, if I had known it would be this easy I would have done it the first time I had you. You are truly the most pathetic and feeble maiden I have ever met.” He turned away from you and began walking away. You opened your mouth to say something but had no idea what to say. Instead you watched as he whispered a spell to the sceptre, unleashing a blinding blue light out of the end. It struck the door down and Loki casually walked out, leaving you dangling in the centre of the room, bruised, bloodied and well and truly defeated.


End file.
